


Always On My Mind

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean, M/M, Prank Wars, Sneaky Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to give Sam space but gets drunk and loose lipped. Sam takes advantage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you like this one, promise more steam on the next one. let me know what you think.

Dean was frustrated.  
No way around it, he was wound up and had no way of any release.  
It had been weeks since he and Sam had left Palo Alto. Neither of them had spoken about what happened before Dean ran into the house Sam shared with Jessica to pull him out.   
Their conversations consisted of hunting and finding their father. Anything else was kept light and on the surface. They had dealt with a wendigo, a water spirit, a phantom plane, and now a real freakin Bloody Mary. Sam was having nightmares as well but refused to talk to Dean about it. Dean only knew what they were about when he heard his little brother call Jessica's name followed by "I'm sorry"   
It was driving Dean insane. He wanted to reach across as they drove and touch Sam's face and stupid hair whenever he knew he was having a nightmare. He laid awake at night and listened to Sam breathing, getting hard at the thought of slipping under the sheets with him. He was sick of it.   
Bars and random chicks weren't cutting it anymore. He tried a few times but couldn't really get motivated to put in the little work it usually took him to find company. Forget guys. He only wanted one. He was ruined for anyone else. But he couldn't push Sam. The guilt that Dean felt was enough to stop him in his tracks not mentioning the kid had just lost his best friend and left his college boy toy behind.   
Damn his rash decision to just say "fuck it" and allow himself to taste and touch what he had always denied himself. Dean was always able to put aside that want and enjoy himself with other people now it was impossible. Sam's smell was always in his nose. The ghost of Sam's skin under his calloused hands.   
He was fucked. 

\--------------------------------  
Sam sat across from Dean in the impala with his eyes closed and his head leaning against the window. He could almost feel the nervous energy his brother was giving off. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn that Dean was reaching across to touch him, but his fingers never made contact. A few times when he woke up from a Jess nightmare he would look over to see his brother white knuckling the steering wheel.   
When Sam's phone rang it seemed Dean would listen intently and when he determined it was Charlie calling he huffed and rolled his eyes. Dean would remain moody until Sam distracted him with a hunt or promise of a good meal. It didn't matter that Sam's and Charlie's conversations were light since Sam had broken up with him.   
Despite all of these little hints Sam was not making a move. He wanted Dean to be sure. No backing out, no "it was a mistake". Sam now knew that Dean wanted something. He just wasn't sure exactly what. It could be just a "lets do this sometimes" or "all the time" or "exclusively" but Sam was not budging until he knew for sure that Dean was not going to play the "protector" card. In the mean time he waited. Dean went out every night. It took all of Sam's will power to not follow and drag him back before he could hook up with whatever sleazy girl he picked for that night. Or maybe it was even a guy. Dean claimed he had done that before. When Sam allowed himself to think about this he had to hold on to the nearest nailed down object to keep from tearing out of whatever shit hole they had landed in and staking a claim on his brother. He kept his cool and kept waiting.   
\------------------------------------  
Dean walked into the little bar and surveyed his options. It was either sit at the bar and make pointless conversation with the red head sitting there or take a table near the three women who were already eyeing him. Bar it was. He sat down, ordered a whiskey and began his ritual of scowling and getting drunk.   
\-------------------------------------  
Sam was in the shower when he heard the door slam. It was a little early for Dean to be back so he had to have gotten lucky right away. Sam finished up rinsing his hair and shut the water off.   
That was when he heard it. The groan that he was familiar with thanks to small motel rooms and a complete lack of privacy.   
"Oh hell no" Sam muttered. He could not believe Dean brought some random into their room KNOWING Sam would be there. But the grunts were unmistakable. Dean was getting off. He must be getting a blow job because he only heard Dean. Sam wrapped his towel around his waist and was ready to throw the bathroom door open when he heard Dean's graveled voice say the only word that could stop him in his tracks.  
"Sammy"   
What. The. Fuck. Sam put his ear to the door and listened intently but all he heard was heavy breathing and little moans that pulled at everything inside of him.   
He must of heard wrong. Why on earth would Dean be moaning his name while someone else was with him, but then he heard it again.   
"Fuck Sam, so damn good, I love you."  
There was no way he misheard that. There was also no mistaking that Dean was trashed. He knew Dean could put away whiskey like water so his brother must have had a lot to be this drunk.   
Sam cracked the door and saw Dean sprawled on the bed, jeans unzipped and hand wrapped around a massive hard on, stroking languidly. Damn, looked like his brother was immune to whiskey dick.   
"C'mon Sam just a little more" Dean slurred.  
From where Sam was watching he could feel himself hardening. Seemed that the roles were reversed from their last sexual encounter. If Dean wasn't so drunk, Sam would have crossed the room  
and helped his brother along. It just felt like taking advantage now. He didn't want Dean to blame the alcohol for his actions once his hangover cleared, so he just stood and watched as Dean's body shook from his orgasm and he came all over himself.   
Once the last wave of release was through Dean seemed to pass out without cleaning himself up, so Sam walked over and began to do it for him.  
As soon as he pulled the first boot off he realized he was wrong.  
"Sam! Sammy! Samantha, Shamich! I looovvveeee ya!!!!!"  
"Dean if you love me stop calling me Samantha, now lift your ass so I can get your jeans off the rest of the way."  
Sam grunted as he yanked his brothers second boot off.   
"Sammy, don't be mad anymore, pleeeeese!"  
"Dude, I'm not mad at you, don't be stupid."  
"You are, I shouldn't have let you leave, I shoulda said yes, I shoulda made you pancakes in bed and rubbed your back and bought you flowers and all that girly shit you like."  
"Dean shut up! When you're sober I am so using this against you."  
"Use ME against YOU!"  
Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that.  
"And Sam don't talk to Chuckie anymore, I will suck your dick for every call you send to voicemail just never answer his calls again."   
Sam nearly lost his balance and fell on top of Dean at that one.  
"His name is Charlie and he's a nice guy. And what if you're blowjob isn't worth giving him up?"   
"Fuck Chuck! He's too blonde and and my blowjobs are the fucking bomb! When the room stops moving I'll show you."  
"Go to sleep Dean."  
"No, for real Sam. I shoulda told you how much I love you, and I shoulda been your man! No one else counted Sammy! And since you been back there's been no one else, I swear!"  
"Yeah, ok Dean. Go to sleep" Sam said with a roll of his eyes.  
"Sammy, 'you were always on my miiiiinnndddd, you were always on my miiiiinnnnndddd'"  
"Seriously Dean, Elvis? Stop singing you're gonna get us kicked out."  
Sam threw the wash cloth he'd been wiping Dean with in the corner and tucked Dean back in his boxers.   
"Give me one more chance to keeeeeep you satisfiiiiied, I'll keep you satisfiiiiiiied, you were always on my miiiiiiiiiinnnnndddd........"  
And with that Dean passed out.   
\-------------------------------------------  
Fuck the room for spinning.   
Dean opened an eye and saw the bed next to him was empty.   
Shit Sammy.  
He wasn't sure if he had dreamt jerking off last night or if he really had. Hell he couldn't even be sure that he walked back on his own or not. Damn him for drinking so much. He reached down and felt around. Ok still wearing boxers. He sat up slowly and looked around. He found Sam sitting at the small table with his nose in the laptop.   
"Sammy"  
"Hey sunshine, I was gonna wake you soon. We gotta check out. I may have found a case." He didn't even look up.  
"Uh Sammy did I get back by myself....?" He let the question hang afraid of the answer.  
"Dude, how much did you drink? When I got out of the shower you were knocked out."  
"Oh" Dean hoped that Sam couldn't hear the breath he let out.  
"I brought some coffee but I figured we would check out before getting breakfast so hurry up if you wanna shower. I'm guessing you're gonna need some aspirin, the first aid kits in the bathroom."  
"Thanks" Dean grumbled.  
He grabbed his coffee and took it into the bathroom with him. Once he was behind the closed door. He allowed himself to relax. What a fucked up whiskey nightmare. He couldn't believe that he, Dean Winchester, Mr. No Chick flick moments, thought he had actually professed his love to his baby brother. He did love him but would never sing about it.   
\------------------------------------------  
Sam insisted on driving and Dean was far too hung over to argue. He needed food. Something greasy and heart clogging stat. It wasn't until Sam passed the second fast food place that Dean protested.   
"Dude what the hell? Where are you going?"  
"I feel like sitting for breakfast and I saw this cool looking diner on the way into town. Relax we'll be there in a few minutes."  
Dean huffed and was only further annoyed when Sam chuckled at him.  
True to his word just two minutes later Sam was pulling into the parking lot to a metal box diner. Dean perked up at the promise of greasy fare.   
"Really? The hunk-a-burnin' love diner? Something tells me they ain't gonna have granola and yogurt healthy boy."  
"Screw you, that's not all I eat."  
Dean laughed but regretted it immediately when his head pounded.   
"Ha instant karma, jerk"  
"Shut up, bitch"  
The diner was decorated in 50's style and its patrons seemed to all have been around at the time. Sam lead the way to a booth in the corner and smiled when the waitress approached.   
"Morning boys, can I interest you in our honey, bacon and P.B. Special or do you need a few minutes? "   
Dean opened his mouth but Sam beat him to it.  
"I'd like the pancakes...." Dean didn't even let him finish ordering before shouting  
"Since when?!"  
"Dude, what's your problem, I eat pancakes." Sam hissed looking around at the people seated around them who were eyeballing them.   
"Not since you were a kid and I'd make em for you" Dean huffed.   
"Dean just order your food." Sam gave him a dirty look and proceeded to open up the newspaper he had picked up on the way to their table.  
When their food arrived Dean's uneasiness subsided a little allowing him to tuck into his eggs and bacon with gusto. He was about halfway done when the jukebox sitting in the corner came alive and Dean dropped his fork when he heard the first notes of "Always on my mind".   
"Ok you have got to be messing with me."  
Sam looked up from his paper and rolled his eyes at Dean "what now?"  
"Did you put a quarter in that jukebox?"   
"C'mon man I haven't left your side since we got here. Did you hit your head last night?" Sam looked at him with real concern.   
Dean sat and really thought about it. Sam never walked over to the juke box. He didn't even seem to know why Dean was freaking out. Unless Sam was an evil genius it really was a coincidence.   
When he met Sam's eyes he realized his brother had been staring while he contemplated the universe fucking with him.  
"Naw I'm good, just drank too much." He muttered.  
"Ok now finish up. I think I found us a case in Iowa."  
When the last of their breakfast was gone Dean settled the check and got some coffee to go while Sam headed outside.   
When he reached the impala Sam was already behind the wheel so Dean just rolled his eyes and took the passenger seat.   
Just as he was lifting his cup to his lips Sam's phone began to ring.  
The screen read Charlie. Guy just wouldn't give up much to Deans annoyance. Dean took a long pull from his cup and watched as Sam sent it to voicemail.  
Sam looked at Dean with serious eyes.  
"Looks like you owe me a blowjob."   
Dean spit coffee everywhere and let out a laugh that made his heart skip.   
"Sam you fucking asshole I knew you were screwing with me. Shit I'm not living this down am I?"  
"Not a chance brother." Sam said before starting the car.   
\-------------------------------------------  
Mabel watched through the diner window as the black car pulled onto the highway. They sure were strange. She double checked her pocket for the twenty dollar bill the tall one had slipped her when he came in for coffee. Said it was perfect luck that they were there. The instructions he gave her were easy enough. Play that sappy Elvis song once they were eating, hell he'd even given her the quarter, and once they were both in the car call the number he gave her and let it ring. He'd saved the diner number in his phone under Chauncey or something. Maybe they were having troubles and he was trying to reignite the spark by making the shorter one take a walk down memory lane then make him jealous. Whatever she got more than enough for her troubles and their love life was their business. She turned from the window and headed over to wipe more tables.


End file.
